Amor con sabor a Chocolate
by Alexa-Uchiha-Cullen-Potter
Summary: Una sonrisa de felicidad se extendió por toda la cara de Edward, para luego tomar a Bella por la cintura para darle un tierno beso con sabor a chocolate


**~Chocolate~**

Milagrosamente ese día se había levantado temprano, pero no por suerte, había un motivo especial para ello. Se encontraba en la cocina, se había colocado su delantal favorito-con dibujos de pequeños ositos- mientras que leía cuidadosamente un libro que explicaba la receta del chocolate casero. Miró el calendario colgado en la pared y suspiro.

-"_No tengo de que preocuparme…si sigo lo que la receta me indica… todo saldrá bien_"-Pensaba con temor, ya que era la primera vez que iba a preparar aquellos dulces sola-generalmente la ayudaba su padre, pero ese día estaba ocupado- Seguro que a Alice si le van a gustar…. "_Me pregunto si él recibirá muchos chocolates este año…_"-Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos…

Seguramente pasaría como todos los años, él se burlaría de ella, y finalmente ella terminaría comiendo el chocolate que tanto le había costado preparar-suspiró resignada ante esta idea-

---

Se levanto remolonamente de su cama, realmente la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien que digamos así que ahora parecía un zombi tratando de aclimatarse al lugar en el que se encontraba.

Se acercó a la cocina para beber un buen trago de leche fría, luego de bostezar varias veces, posó distraídamente la vista sobre un pequeño almanaque colgado en una de las paredes de su cocina. Se sobresaltó al ver la fecha…. Sí, ese día era….**San Valentín**.

Ahora iba a tener que pasar el resto del día corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela para evitar a todas esas locas que querían entregarle chocolate, ya estaba harto de aquello todos lo años era igual, tan… cansador. Su mente ideo la excusa de decir que se encontraba enfermo… pero…-si lo hacía, más de una de aquella maniática iría a visitarlo a su casa-. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda… no quería ni imaginarlo.

De repente una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al evocar la imagen de una tierna chica de cabello corto castaño, y dos grandes e ingenuos ojos de color verde esmeralda.

-"_Ojala que Bella prepare chocolates este año…_"-Pensó, porque lo cierto era que él- el chico más popular de toda la escuela, llamado Edward Cullen- siempre le despreciaba los chocolates a la peli castaña, alegando que se intoxicaría si los comía… pero en realidad Bella Swan era a la **única** chica que podría llegar a aceptarle su chocolate –por supuesto ella nunca lo sabría-

---

Una vez ya en la escuela los nervios de Bella crecían cada vez más, aunque por un lado se sentía tranquila ya que su mejor amiga Alice les había dado a los chocolates su veredicto diciendo:

-¡Están exquisitos Bella!-Le muestra una sonrisa- Son bonitos y muy dulces ¡Igualitos a ti!-Bella podía notar un brillo extraño en los ojos de su amiga

-Muchas gracias Alice -Sonriendo también- Espero que a todos les guste –Para Bella, San Valentín significaba algo especial así que les entregaba chocolate a todas las personas que quería y respetaba, inclusive a su familia-

-Seguramente que sí –Observa una bolsa que la castaña escondía bajo su pupitre- Y a Edward le va encantar ese chocolate en forma de corazón que le has preparado-Ríe pícaramente

-¿C-como lo sabes?-Se sonroja furiosamente y niega con la cabeza- ¡D-Deja de decir idioteces Alice!

Como sonido de fondo podía oírse la risa divertida de Alice Brandon, realmente su bella era tan inocente….

---

Entró al salón respirando agitadamente-Había escapado por poco de unas insistentes Fans-que lo venían vigilando desde que salió de su casa- Saludando a su mejor amigo-Jasper Whitlock - se sentó en su sitio mirando de reojo a cierta chica que parecía tener una vergonzosa discusión con su exótica amiga-podía deducirlo porque estaba roja como un tomate y hacía graciosos movimientos con sus brazos-

La hora del almuerzo llegó y miles de chicas se le abalanzaban tratando de entregarle sus dulces… ese sería un largo día….

---

Cuando Bella sintió el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, decidió que ese sería el momento que estaba esperando para realizar su cometido…pero al ver una fila interminable de chicas esperando para regalarle su chocolate a Edward Cullen se desanimo y resolvió esperar otro momento

---

-Por fin me deshice de todas ellas…-caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con semblante cansado

Continuó caminando hasta que finalmente llegó a los jardines del colegio encontrándose con una escena que lo dejo perplejo. Era Bella, si **su** Bella entregándole un chocolate a Jacob Black– el mejor amigo de la peli castaña - . Luego de que el morocho aceptara amablemente aquellos dulces y regresara a sus actividades, Edward –quien no podía controlar su ira- Se dirigía directamente hacia la chica para encararla….

-Pobre de Black, morirá luego de haber comido algo preparado por ti –Dijo con tono enojado, tratando de controlarse-cosa que le costaba… bastante-

---

No supo cómo ni en qué momento Edward Cullen se encontraba frente a ella, con una cara que daba bastante miedo, reclamándole, mejor dicho burlándose de que le haya dado chocolates al amigo de Bella.

-Sus mofletes se hincharon luego de oír las acusaciones del castaño- ¡No digas tonterías Cullen! Jacob me dijo que sabían muy bien….

---

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, A ese Lobo lo llamaba Jacob y a él no era capaz ni siquiera de decirle Edward, siempre lo llamaba por el apellido. Esto logró que la ira creciera en su interior… no podía creer que ella estuviera enamorada de Black…

-¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Yo ni loco aceptaría nada preparado por ti, se vería mal que alguien como yo anduviera con una torpe como tú!

--

Al oír eso de sus labios lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, incontrolables lágrimas llenas de dolor, así que era cierto… el **la odiaba, **siempre lo había sospechado por como la trataba pero jamás creyó hasta que punto llegaba aquel odio…

No pudo evitar que unos cuantos sollozos amargos salieran de su boca, ¡que patética se vería en esos momentos!, el se estaría regocijando al verla en ese estado…

---

Esto estaba realmente mal, ella estaba **llorando **y nada más y nada menos que por **su culpa**, se sentía el ser más imbécil de todo el planeta tierra, jamás hubiera deseado verla en ese estado… se sentía horrible.

-Oye….Yo...

-¿Qué vas a decirme ahora eh?- hablaba la chica entre sollozos- Seguro que vas a burlarte de mí… ¡Como siempre lo haces!

-En verdad lo siento….

-¡No te creo!-Aún las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas

-¡Y qué quieres que haga!-Se había enojado, esa chica no podía ser tan terca, estaba siendo sincero- ¡Me estoy disculpando!

-No te creo…-volvió a repetir

-Si no me crees, entonces ¡ve a pedirle a Black que te consuele!

--

¿Había oído lo que creía haber oído…? ¿Sería posible que Edward estuviera….?

-¿Estas celoso?-Pregunto notando como sus lágrimas cesaban

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!-Mira hacia otro lado- Que estupidez….-su rostro se había sonrojado…

Bella sonrío al notar aquello, y esto le dio más valor… así que agarró la bolsa que había tenido guardada durante toda la mañana y se la tendió al chico…

-¿Qué es…?-Preguntó al notar la bolsa

-Tu chocolate-Sonriente

Edward se sorprendió ante tal gesto y con cuidado abrió la pequeña bolsa, la cual tenía un chocolate en forma de corazón con una nota pegada que decía:

_Edward: Aunque siempre estés molestándome… ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Feliz San Valentín!_

_Bella-xoxo_

Una sonrisa de felicidad se extendió por toda la cara de Edward, para luego tomar a Bella por la cintura para darle un tierno beso con sabor a chocolate

Hola !!

Aquí subiendo esta historia de Bella y Edward ….

Quiero aclarar que esta historia fue escrita por Karo113 que fue tan amable de dejame subirlos amo los capítulos que escribe de Sakura K y Shaoran Li jeje

Dejen un Review si les gusto o no….si tienen una critica constructiva o no constructiva


End file.
